Dream Prayer
by Chelstiel Winchester
Summary: Castiel visits Dean during the night after Dean places an accidental call to the angel in his sleep. Cas wants to know what Dean was dreaming about... *Rated M for a reason*
"Hello, Dean," said a familiar voice in the dark.

"Ah!" Came the startled response, as Dean jumped and rolled over in the bed to turn on the bedside lamp. "Don't do that!"

"My apologies."

"Cas, what're you doing here? It's three AM!"

"You called me."

"No I di-" Dean suddenly realized that he had just been dreaming about Cas.

 _Hands in his hair, lips on his, heavy breathing, fumbling with belt buckles in the dark..._

Dean swallowed, praying that the angel wouldn't notice his reaction under the sheets.

"What do you need, Dean?"

' _you_ ' Dean thought to himself while staring at the angel silently.

"Uh...Nothin', Cas, sorry." Castiel sat on the edge of the bed, and put his hand on Dean's left shoulder. The touch on his bare skin sent a jolt of electricity through Dean's body, and he briefly wondered if Cas was using angel mojo.

"Dean, is something wrong?"

"N-no, Cas, can I- I need my four hours, alright?"

"I understand. But something is troubling you."

"Yeah, something's 'troubling me.' You just appeared in my room at three AM and scared the hell outta me!"

"It is not about that," Cas replied. "It is something else. Perhaps you called me subconsciously while you were asleep."

"Well, sorry for butt-dialing you with my mind. But really, I'm fine."

Cas leaned in closer, peering into Dean's eyes suspiciously. "What were you...dreaming about?"

Dean's eyes widened, and he could only stare into the angel's crystal blue squint. "N-nothing, alright? It was nothing..." Dean rolled over onto his back, arm over his eyes to block the offending light of the lamp. He lay like that for a moment, and then let his arm rest down by his side, trying not to replay the dream again. Castiel then pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead momentarily. Dean sucked in a breath, unsure of what Cas was doing. "What did you just do," he demanded.

"I viewed your dream..."

" _ **What?!"**_ Dean bolted upright angrily. "Why would you do that?!"

"Dean...is that true? Is that how you...feel about me?" Cas asked hesitantly.

"Cas, I-" Dean was cut off as Cas's lips pressed to his. Dean's eyes widened in surprise and then fluttered shut as he pressed back. Cas pulled away after a minute, and Dean just gaped at him.

"That is how one shows affection, correct?" Castiel asked innocently. Dean nodded, and leaned forward to kiss him again. He put his hands in the angel's dark hair, and moaned when Cas put his arms around his bare waist. Dean put his hands on Cas's sides and pulled the angel to lie on top of him. The buttons on Cas's trenchcoat were cool against Dean's bare chest. He managed to undo them and slide the coat off of Cas's arms while still kissing him. Dean rolled them over, and straddled Cas, undoing his shirt and tie. Cas looked up at him, his blue eyes shining in the dim light. "Does this mean you are not angry with me?"

"Angry? I'm freakin' thrilled," Dean answered. "And for the record, this _is_ how I feel about you..." He leaned down and pressed his lips to the angel's in a passionate kiss. Cas ran his hand down along Dean's chest and abs, and then pressed against his arousal. Dean moaned in surprise against Cas's mouth. He trailed kisses along the angel's neck, leaving playful love bites to elicit lustful groans out of Cas. "I love you, Cas." Dean half-moaned into his ear as Cas started stroking him underneath his boxers, playing out what he had seen in Dean's dream.

"I love you as well, Dean Winchester," Cas replied with a sweet smile before kissing the hunter once again.

Dean closed his eyes as Cas continued touching him. He put his hand around the angel's, guiding his movements and quickening his pace. Dean's moaning increased, the sound beautiful to Castiel's ears. Cas instinctively began grinding his hips upwards, searching for friction. Dean snaked his free hand down beneath Cas's waistband and gripped his arousal. "Unh, Cas..." Dean moaned when he felt how much Cas was enjoying what he was doing to him. He tightened his grip and stroked Cas the best he could, given the angle. After several moments of bliss, Dean shimmied backwards, making Cas lose his grip on him. He pulled down Cas's dress pants- trying not to pause and gape for too long at how huge he was- and put his mouth around him. Cas's breath hitched as he squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, almost sending Dean over the edge.

"Uhh...Deannn-uh- that is incredible..." Dean closed his eyes lustfully, and took as much of Cas into his mouth as he could, sucking and teasing with his tongue. Cas managed to reach around and wrap his hand around Dean's equally huge erection. Dean moaned with his mouth full as Cas continued stroking him frantically. "Dean-uhh...I have this...feeling..." Cas moaned. He tried bucking his hips up off the bed, but Dean held him in place with one hand on his lower abdomen. Dean pulled away for a second.

"Just let it happen, Cas. You're gonna like it, trust me." He explained, breathing heavily while Cas's hand refused to pause. Dean was getting close as well, thankful that Cas was such a fast learner. It took all of several seconds of Dean working his mouth on Cas, before Cas screwed his eyes shut and moaned out Dean's name. Hearing the angel make those sounds was too much for Dean. "Uhh, Cas...ah fuck-Cas-Cas!" Dean moaned and breathed heavily, hovering over Cas as he came down from his high. He collapsed on the bed beside Cas, and pulled the angel against him in an embrace.

"Dean, that was amazing." Cas exclaimed, catching his breath.

"You're amazing." Dean replied, kissing his angel sweetly. "Next time. I'll call you on purpose."

"Calling me won't be necessary. I will already be here when you fall asleep." Cas put his arms around Dean, and Dean nuzzled into the angel's shoulder, closing his eyes.


End file.
